Crush
by Nat D
Summary: A glimpse on the trajectory of Robin Hood's feelings for Regina Mills. Outlaw Queen. Smut-ish.


**Here I am again.**

 **I know, it's not a new Selfish chapter, but that sucker just refuses to be written. I'm working on it, promise.**

 **And you guys are so naughty. If I post a cutesy chapter, I get reviews. But they flood my email when there's even a slight hint of smut. You guys, all so hungry for sexy times ;-)**

 **I'm not judging. I am too =D**

 **So here's some. Not much, just to get the week going. Hopefully I'll be able to write more this week and post a new Selfish chapter.**

 **So talk to me. I miss you guys.**

 **(Plus, if you want, send me prompts. Either here or on Tumblr (edourado)).**

 **Love you all.**

* * *

 **This is seriously unrevised. I decided to post it on a whim, since it was sitting in my computer for a while, now. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

He never told anyone. Of course he didn't, it was ridiculous.

Plus, he knew what everyone would say. They would laugh it off, mock him for a while, scold him, tell him he was going insane. Some, he was sure, would probably smack him on the head, so he kept it a secret.

It started when he first saw her. Her wedding day, to old Leo ("King Leopold, Robin. He's a kind man", Marian would corrected him every time later on, after they got married). They had broken into the party, stolen robes and copied manners, the urge to burst out laughing carefully controlled in all of them.

"Her Highness, Princess Snow White!" one of the guards announced, and people turned to bow for the young smiling princess clad in a dress that, Robin was sure, would be able to feed a few villages for a few weeks if sold in town.

The young princess was smiling and waving to her subjects, when the same guard announced the newly weds.

"His Majesty King Leopold and Her Majesty Queen Regina!"

Robin had to cringe. The King was an old man. The new Queen surely wasn't. Robin took a better look at her, to compare the age gap between them, and _bam_.

Oh.

There she was. Adorned in more jewels than he could carry in one hand, a heavy crown, a wedding dress that he was sure was heavier than it looked, trying to smile to the people marveling at her.

"Huh. King got himself a looker." Little John said beside him. "Good for him. Not so good for her, I'd say."

"Poor lass", Friar Tuck said, emerging from his glass of top quality ale. "She looks distressed."

She really was a looker. Very, very beautiful. Hair up in an elaborate do, her neck exposed, skin as smooth as they should be. Robin found himself staring. And then walking towards a line of people forming to greet the kingdom rulers, dragging Friar Tuck with him.

"Sorry, sorry", he was saying to a couple of men at the beginning of the line, putting his best innocent hard worker face on. "My father- would you mind terribly? He's sick, we need to go back to our village, but he won't leave without greeting Their Majesties."

The two men eyed Tuck and made space.

"Surely, surely, go on."

"Thank you, so much." Taking their place in line, his older friend turned to whisper to him.

"Your _father?_ I ought to give you a flogging, boy."

"Hush."

There were three people in front of them, so he had a clear view of the place where she was standing – they were standing. All three of them. The King, the young Princess and the new Queen.

The new lovely, lovely Queen.

Leopold made a move of his hand, and the guards started guiding the line of people to greet the royals.

Three (very slow) people out, and it was his turn to say hello. He went first, because suddenly Friar Tuck was chatting the men behind them, probably picking their pockets.

The princess was the first to receive him.

"Your small Highness", he bowed in an exaggerated manner to her, making her giggle.

"Hello", she answered in a small voice, offering him her hand to kiss. "I'm getting taller, don't you think?"

"Taller and more beautiful by the day, I'm sure."

"Why thank you", she smiled up at him. "What is your name?"

"Robin of Locksley, Tiny Princess, at your service."

She laughed again and offered him a small curtsey.

"Enjoy the party, Mr. Locksley. The sweets are very good."

"I'll be sure to remember, thank you."

He moved on to the King and heard Tuck's exaggerated cries of "Oh, goodness, look at you, Your Highness! What an honor, what an honor!"

He made a fast deal of speaking to the King. Respectful, watching himself not to scowl, or to glance towards the queen, not once.

And then, finally, he was stepping towards her, and she was offering him a small smile.

"Your Majesty", he bowed. "Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you". Her voice was smaller than the Princess'. She didn't even look at him properly. Looked like she was struggling.

"I do hope", he was saying, wishing she would smile, at least. "You are very happy."

She did smile at this, but it only made it worse. He thought about making a joke about coming to her rescue and taking her away if she ever needed, but thought best of it. The King was right there, and so were many, many guards. Plus, he might feel like he did, but in reality, he didn't know her, there was no telling how she would react.

The wild thought of kidnapping her crossed his mind. Just pick her up and run towards one of the exits closest to them. He would take her to the forest with him, and he would make his best to make her smile for real.

But that was, of course, insane. Even for him. So he offered her hand a kiss, a chaste one, allowed himself to squeeze it briefly and moved on.

Walking back towards the rest of the Merry Men, he shook thoughts of the Queen out of his mind.

"Let's go, we're done here."

"This King might be kind, but he's a bit slow", Tuck said beside him on the road back to the camp. "Look".

On his hand were three very expensive looking, gem clad rings.

Robin chuckled and walked on.

After that,over the years, he made sure to not mention the queen as much as he wanted to. Still, he could tell a few of his men knew of his... Infatuation.

They had the habit of celebrating a successful job with a few rounds of drinks. And, on one occasion, when they had been very successful, the drinks went round and round. And round. He was undeniably drunk when he noticed the woman in the next table smiling at him.

Black hair, fair skin, full pink lips. A tad taller, thinner, but in his state, it was more than enough.

"Has anyone ever told you", he slurred. "That you look a lot like the Queen?"

The woman smiled at him. "Once or twice."

(The voice was too high. Not at all the deep lull, sensual, velvety tone that curled around words like tongue on skin. But still, the resemblance was there.)

"You do. A lot. A lot a lot."

He ended up having a romp in the sheets with the fair lady. And, if he was thinking about Her Majesty, well, who could blame him. And he was. He knew because the girl told him right before he left her house.

"I hope you find her someday."

"What?" He asked, putting his hood back on.

"The Queen? You might have cried her name... Once or twice."

If he blushed, nobody would ever know. Still, didn't stop Alan to smirk at him.

"Had fun with your pretend Queen?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"About you and your crush on the Queen. I ought to write a song about it."

The last time he saw her on the Enchanted Forest was after he and Marian got married. He was in love, he was happy, he had virtually forgotten about her. But, like magic, there she was again to remind him. And his heart jumped in his chest when he realized it was her, so close to him.

He was patrolling the roads around the village they had settled in, making sure they were safe, making sure the ways were clear and hidden in case they needed to make a quick exit. He was fairly hidden from sight, on a higher ground than the main road, when he saw her carriage, surrounded by her guard. With a strange, unsettling feeling, he ducked to look inside the carriage, and saw it empty. On a second look, he noticed the guards were relaxed, talking among each other, occasionally looking ahead of them.

He did the same. And, sure enough, a few paces ahead, there she was, walking alone. Robin rushed forward in his way to catch up to her. It bothered him a little bit that the guards were so far away. She had obviously asked to walk alone, but still.

And oh, she was lovely. Sad looking, tortured, but so, so lovely. Stunning, he would say.

She seemed to be deep in thought, not really looking where she was going, and, in the two minutes he was watching her, she must have sighed about ten times.

Robin had half a mind to climb down from his high path, down to her, and ask why she looked so sad. But he didn't. He merely walked with her, beside her, watching over the road ahead, behind and around, just in case.

For maybe half an hour, he walked with her. Watching and wondering if he should talk to her, make his presence known.

He should. She was upset, maybe she wanted to talk.

But he shouldn't. He was just a stranger, just a thief, he was wanted by the guard, for Christ's sake, why would she want to talk to him?

He should. He shouldn't. He didn't.

One of the guards rushed to her, bowed and reminded her that they must go back. She sighed once more, set her shoulders, lifted her head high, nodded her approval and walked back to her carriage, leaving Robin alone. And that's the last time he saw her.

Until the curse – her curse – was lifted, and the Enchanted Forest wasn't such a bare, forgotten land anymore.

Without any warning, there she was, with the princess and a prince and Belle, Neal, dwarfs, flying monkeys.

His Marian was gone, his heart was, finally, at peace once more, he had learned to be content with his life. And that warmth, that tingling sensation he felt every time he saw the queen was suddenly there once more.

His first attempt to approach her was a bit... Well, not smooth. She had just been attacked by a flying monkey, he offered her his hand and she looked at him like he was a bug to be squashed by her boot.

But, soon after that, she saved Roland's life, gave him a toy, and was smiling up at his son, very close to him, to them, so close he could smell her hair.

They bickered, they fought, they ran their mouths insulting each other. He loved every moment of it. It was different now, he felt more confident. He got closer, much closer. And she scolded, she fought him, she looked down at him. But she didn't push him away, and he pulled her in, he teased and he looked at her, up close, he let his imagination run wild, he pictured her not so clad in so many layers of fabric, he stared her down and the eyes that stared obstinately back at him were deep, dark, and every single time he would picture them closed, her head thrown back, her lips parted in a gasp, his lips on her throat. Every bloody time.

And then that Wicked Witch cursed them all over again, and he forgot all of their progress. He didn't even know she was there until he was shooting an arrow at her head.

"Have we- Have we met before?" she asked.

They had, many times. But, of course, he only remembered that first meeting, her wedding day.

He chose to leave that detail aside.

"I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you."

It was going great. A few minutes together searching for clues and he was so close again. But he wanted to be closer. So much closer. And she wasn't dressed like a queen here, nor was she acting like one. Regina was more... Friendly, in Storybrooke.

So he got bold, Robin Hood. He got cocky and she got straight to his head. And... Other parts.

He walked towards her, cornering her against that bloody cabinet and, if he allowed himself, he could pounce right there. He was going to. Press her against the cabinet behind her and kiss her senseless, for starters.

But, at the last second, he thought it best to pace himself, so he made an excuse of not knowing what whiskey was.

And she smiled at him, and _gods, she smelled delicious_ , and she looked back at him, and she engaged him, she opened up, she was fantastic, good Lord, fantastic, and they were going to share drinks, and he would chat her up a bit, and _then_ he would make his move, it was such a long time coming, this was it. Right here, in enemy territory, he would act out at least three of his fantasies.

Then she ran. And then she trusted him. And then he gave her heart up, and then he swore to make it up to her, and then she was kissing him.

Lord above, she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back, and he never wanted to stop, he _would_ never stop, and just coming up for air was too much.

After that first kiss, there had been others. How could there not, when he was glued to her. If he didn't _want_ to be so much, he'd say she had cast a spell on him.

So he kept kissing her. Every chance he got. Sure, what with Zelena and a frozen fake Marian and Snow Witches running around, it was kind of difficult, but he sneaked in a few.

And then he sneaked into her hidden vault. And if he had any chance of ever putting her out of his mind – and his heart – it all went to hell the moment he grabbed her face and pressed the most desperate kiss of his life to her lips.

Yes, being banished to New York with his not-wife and son was certainly a way to try. How many days had he lost, staring into a wall and thinking about her? Staring at his phone and thinking about her? How many times had he opened his mouth to tell that woman sitting beside him, happily stirring a pot on the stove, that he was very sorry, but he was leaving, that he was crazy in love with another woman, with his Regina, that even Roland was a little bit in love with her too, that their marriage was over?

But, alas, he didn't. And that had lead to yet another obstacle, even if she had miraculously showed up at his door, making his life a little less bleaker just by standing there.

And oh, she was marvelous. Even after all he put her through, after all the heart ache, she found it within herself to be bigger than all that, to still let him be with her, to get through this together.

So now, here he is. Perched on one of the chairs in her office, a magazine open in front of him, waiting for her do be done with work for the day.

"Well, where is he?" she was saying on the phone. "Isn't it what they do? Call Leroy and say his services are needed, as well as the rest of the dwarfs".

Robin smiled when she sighed, flicked her hair back and supported on of her hands on the desk, thrusting her hip back a little bit. Apparently her talk with the town's school haven't been pleasant.

"I _know_ that, but they are the best, and fastest way to fix it. Why would I let a class full of unqualified teenagers fix a whole in a wall that could collapse on top of them at any moment? No. Call Leroy. I'll sort the details with him tomorrow."

She hung up the phone and turned to him. "Honestly. Each idea dumber than the other."

He extended his arm to her and she walked to him, sitting on one of his legs and resting her arm on his back, hand resting on his shoulder.

"Are you done?"

"Almost, just one more call", she said, while dialing another number.

"And here I thought that I wouldn't have to share my time with you with anybody but Henry."

Regina chuckled. "That's what you get for being soul mates with a queen slash mayor. Nova! Hello, it's me. Listen." she said into the phone, while he hugged her more firmly and ran a hand up her leg, under her skirt, earning him fingers on the nape of his neck, running up into his hair, and lips pressed to his temple while she listened to the nun/fairy speak on the other line.

For all the gods above, he loved this woman. The crush was still very much alive, yes. It showed itself when he felt like a boy marveling at her, or when he puffed with pride every time she winked at him, or smiled at him. When she flirted and teased, and when he watched her being... Her. The love part, well, that was a tad different.

The love part was this, right here, his Regina in his arms, working, with a phone glued to her ear, but perched on top of him, hand on his hair, while he breathed her in, felt her skin under his hands.

"I love you", he whispered in her free ear.

Regina looked at him, smiled the simplest, most content of smiles and bent her head to present him with a kiss. "Tomorrow, in the latest. But you can contact him directly, I'll deal with the school. Ok, good bye."

"Now?" He asked.

"Now. Let's go."

She made to get up from him, but he held her to him and got up from the chair, carrying her.

She let out a startled laugh.

"Robin! What are you doing?"

"I have a better idea", he bounced her slightly on his arms, making her laugh, and started walking towards the hidden door he knew lead to her vault.

"Wait, wait! I have to put the phone back in it's base!" she waved her arm, phone in hand, towards her desk. Sighing, he walked there and bent his legs a little so she could place the phone down, and resumed walking. "No, no, I need to send Lydia home, otherwise she'll stay there all night."

He searched her eyes. She shrugged, like telling him it needed to be done, but he saw the smile behind her serious face. Sighing dramatically, he turned back around. She pushed the intercom button. "Lydia?"

" _Yes, Madam mayor?"_

"You can go, dear. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Now?"

She pressed her lips to his and nodded.

When he had reached the right wall, she turned her head back.

"Oh, I forgot about-"

"I don't care! I'm abducting you. No phone calls." kicking at the right spot, the passage opened for him.

"Abducting me?" she joined her hands behind his neck while he took them further into his favorite underground spot. "I should have your head."

"Oh, you have it, milady." Setting her on a nook in the wall, he parted her legs so he could step closer to her, one of his hands on her thigh, the other rising to caress her cheek and bring her face closer to him. "You also have my heart. Since the very fist time I met you, on your wedding day to old Leo."

Her surprised face was smothered by his kiss.

"What?"

By now he was familiar with her clothes and how they worked. Her jacket button was undone, it was now sliding down her shoulders.

"Your wedding day."

"What about it?" she bent her head, searching for his eyes while he reached behind her to undo the knot that tied her wrap top thing together. A slight, very distant hint of a smile on her lips, expecting his answer.

"I was there at the reception, while you were greeting all the subjects."

"You _were_?"

Her eyes were big and unfocused, surely remembering the event, looking to place him.

"I was, yes", he whispered, his lips finding her neck, her skin warm under his kisses, the lace of her bra under his fingers.

"Where? I don't remember..." She was distracted by his little revelation. Usually by now she was prying the shirt off him.

"I was the third in line to congratulate you." Lifting his head from her neck, he looked at her face and took one of her feet in his hand, smiling up at her and working the clasp of her shoe. "You looked distressed."

She lifted her brows and chuckled, tilting her head.

"'Distressed' is an understatement."

"I had half a mind to abduct you."

"Huh. Apparently that's a recurring theme with you, abducting."

"Well, love, you know what I do for a living. I see something precious, I want to grab it."

She smiled at him and let him lift her foot so he could take the other shoe off.

"You really were there?", she whispered, her hand coming to his face.

"I was. It was the first time I saw you. First time I went to bed thinking about you."

She raised her brows and bit her bottom lip.

"I wish I could remember... It would be _one_ good memory I would have from that night."

Damn it. The last thing he wanted was to remind her of the horrible time she spent married to that man.

"I was the third in line", he resumed talking, hoping to take her mind from bad memories. "All I wanted was to crash the party, have a good time. Imagine my surprise when I saw you."

His hands went up from her feet to her knees, and there he pulled, bringing her to him. He was happy to see the shift in her expression, curiosity taking the place of bad memories.

"Your hair was up, and I could see your neck". He lifted the hem of her skirt, his fingers reaching the top of her thighs where her stockings ended. "It was a strange experience for me, suddenly losing track of my surroundings. All I saw was you".

Hooking his fingers on the stockings, he pulled down, her flesh awakening in goosebumps under his touch. "So I got in line, talked to the young princess."

She rolled her eyes to that, but he saw her lips trying to curve into a smile.

"Endured talking to your husband, and then," he discarded her stockings, hands immediately returning to the top of her thighs. "I got to you, Your Majesty, and all I wanted was to climb those two steps and devour you."

He found the strings of her underwear and pulled on it, making her gasp, that smile firm on her face, and lift herself slightly so he could take it off her.

"You would be punished. To attack a queen on her wedding day?" she sighed, her head falling back in that way she knew it made him shut down and operate on instinct. "That's a death sentence."

Unfolding her top, he ran his hands on her back to unclasp her bra, his lips landing on one of her breasts.

"You stayed with me after that night", he said, the reality that she was with him hitting him for the millionth time. "You stayed with me for so many nights, my love."

"Tell me", she lifted his face to hers, capturing him in a kiss that was meant to weaken him, to reduce him to a beast void of coherent thought, programed to please her.

And he was. He told her, about his distant admiration, about his dreams, about his need for her.

She is glorious, his Regina. Even when he pinned her wrists above her head on the wall, his chest crushing her upper body to the cold stone, one of her legs around his hip, the other twisted around his own, his mouth alternating between her neck, her face and her own mouth, enjoying her kisses but also relishing on the desperate cries coming out of her, moans and pleas while he pushed into her, their hips moving in a rhythm so delicious he lost the ability of coherent thinking.

"Rob-Robin..."

He could die hearing his name on her lips.

"Let me touch you..." she pleaded and he lowered her wrists, placing his hand on the wall instead, bracing against it, and using the other to guide her hip in the way he wanted, another surprised cry from her making him smile, her hands on his face and back, her mouth on his.

"I love you", Regina cries softly against his mouth.

"Say that again, my love", is his answer, because his ego can't resist it.

"I love you. I love you I love you I- uh! God!"

He swallowed her cries, slowing down slightly when he felt her trembling and clenching around him, but not ceasing his movements.

"Look at me, love. Look at me."

He kissed her once, twice, three times, until she opened her eyes and looked into his, her breathing hard, her hips moving with his, his hand guiding her.

"I'm yours", he vowed.

Her smile was broken by her gasp when he pushed hard into her again.

"I'm yours, only yours."

"Mine", she gained her voice again, readjusting her leg on his hip, biting on his lower lip, her hand braced on his neck, keeping his face on hers.

"For as long as you'll have me."

Losing the last shred of control he had left, he sneaked his arm around her waist, and she arched against him.

"I love you", he returned, falling falling falling, crying out himself, clinging to her, hugging her to him tightly.

"I've loved you for longer than I realized," he whispered, his breathing hard, taking a few steps and lying both of them in the bed they sometimes used there.

Her body was slick with sweat against his, their breathing slowly going back to normal. She turned to her side, away from him, and he copied her, settling himself behind her, sneaking an arm over her waist and one under her head, feeling her touch his tattoo.

"I'm yours too", she whispered.

Robin smiled and placed a kiss on the back of her head, sighing deep and allowing sleep take over him.

"Yes, you are."

* * *

 **I have others. Should I?**


End file.
